


Should’ve Come To Shiratorizawa (Oneshot)

by Swaglord_Olly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Aobajousai, Explosions, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mafia AU, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Seijou, Shiratorizawa, Swearing, Why Did I Write This?, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, iwaoi - Freeform, mentioned karasuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swaglord_Olly/pseuds/Swaglord_Olly
Summary: "When Iwaizumi woke up, the first thing he noticed was the smell of blood."Iwaizumi gets captured by the Shiratorizawa mafia. He has no idea why, but their boss is intent on murdering him. His only chance of escape bursts in just in time, but can they both make it out alive?(this was meant to be a joke fic what have i done,, i stepped back many times writing this, especially towards the end, and said “why am i writing this?”)i spelt some things kinda weird, sorry :/
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 42





	Should’ve Come To Shiratorizawa (Oneshot)

When Iwaizumi woke up, the first thing he noticed was the smell of blood. Next, the scratchy rope burning around his wrists and ankles. He opened his eyes and saw only gray, except for a ceiling fan spinning lazily around. Although he couldn’t see much, and what he could see was blurred, Iwaizumi knew this wasn’t Seijoh.  _ Shit, where am I? I got captured by… someone… I don’t even remember how I got here. _ Gritting his teeth, he tried to roll over. A sudden pain shot through his ribs, so sharp that he almost went unconscious again. As much as it hurt his pride, a small whimper of pain escaped him.  _ Pull yourself together! Think, think. I’m tied up. I’m in a room. Possibly a basement? Probably Karasuno’s, after we blew up that warehouse. I think I’m alone, for now at least. I need to get out of here. I should try unknotting this, first. _ Since looking around was painfully out of the picture, Iwaizumi took a deep breath and pulled his arms up to meet his face. One arm was fine, moving at his command, but the other was very much broken and was being dragged excruciatingly by its tie to the other. “Fuck!” He spluttered, his vision blurring even further to the point where the ceiling fan was just a blob of rotating white. Over the ringing in his ears, he heard a metallic noise and deep voices coming from what sounded like the next room over.  _ Now you’ve done it, dumbass. _ He could do nothing but brace himself as he heard footsteps approaching, and the sound of a door being unlocked.

“You’re awake. Finally.” Dread filled Iwaizumi as he heard a chillingly familiar voice. His worries were confirmed when a serious face topped with dark olive hair stood over him. Wakatoshi Ushijima, the cold and unforgiving boss of Shiratorizawa.

“Why am I here,” he spat. His voice cracked with fear, and it came out not nearly as intimidating as he wanted it to.

“I think,” Ushijima lifted his foot and brought the sole of his boot down on Iwaizumi’s body, “You know exactly why I brought you here.”

His body buckled under the impact and he coughed, specks of red flying from his mouth. “What the hell? Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa have been at a t-” He coughed again, “A truce for months!  _ We didn’t do anything _ .”

Iwaizumi got the impression that saying this had pissed Ushijima off. He couldn’t see his facial expression at this point, but the foot pushing even harder down on his chest gave him a pretty good idea. 

“Playing dumb won’t work. Your words will not save you. You’re going to pay for what you did to Tendo,” He lifted his foot from Iwaizumi, letting him breathe a sigh of relief, before kicking him roughly in the side, “And it’s going to be  _ slow _ .”

Iwaizumi choked on a sob. He didn’t want to cry in front of anyone, especially not  _ him _ , but his world was filled with nothing but pain. That is, until hope came in the form of loud voices and a gunshot. It was coming in a different direction from where Ushijima came in.  _ A back door? Is someone here to help? _

Someone burst through the door, “Ushiwaka, you bastard, let him go!”

A broken smile formed on Iwaizumi’s face. He’d recognise that shitty voice anywhere. Ushijima grabbed his collar and pulled him up, his feet dangling centimetres from the ground. It hurt like hell, but at least he got a good view of what was going on.

Oikawa stood at the doorway with a ferocious look on his face. His hands were wrapped around a gun, the barrel pointed directly at Ushijima.

“Let. Him. Go.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Iwaizumi saw what could only be a gun pointed at his neck.  _ Oh God, I’m caught up in a hostage situation. Fucking great. _

“If you make any move, I’ll shoot him. Don’t think I won’t. If you want your husband alive, you’ll listen to me.” Iwaizumi didn’t doubt his threat in the slightest. “How did you find him?” Ushijima demanded. 

Oikawa pulled a smirk that, considering everything that was going on, Iwaizumi shouldn’t have found  _ that _ cute. “I downloaded a tracking app on his phone a while ago. The device was taken here, until it got smashed suddenly. I figured something was going on.”   
“Wait- you downloaded a tracking app on my phone? When did you do that?”

“Shhh, babe. I was planning on telling you sometime. I swear-”

“Enough!” Ushijima yelled, “This is perfect, actually. Aoba Johsai’s boss is here to watch his beloved die. The perfect revenge for what you did to Tendo.”

“You’ve got to be shitting me, Ushiwaka,” Oikawa scowled, his grip tightening on the gun, “We haven’t laid a finger on him.”

“Bullshit! The Miyagi warehouse was destroyed by  _ Seijoh’s _ explosives, and he was there when they went off. Now Tendo is in the hospital, probably to never wake up, and you’re going to pay for what you did!”

“That explosion was meant to destroy Karasuno’s supplies! Nobody was meant to get hurt, especially not from Shiratorizawa. Now drop Iwaizumi before you regret it. You know I’m a great shot, they don’t call me the Great King for nothing.”

“Then why haven’t you fired yet?”

Oikawa froze, his hands visibly shaking. Realization hit Iwaizumi like a truck.  _ He’s bullshitting! There’s no more ammo in that gun, is there? _ Even so, he did not allow himself to lose all hope. He knew Oikawa better than anyone in the world. If anyone could talk themselves out of a situation like this, it was him.

“It doesn’t matter what your intentions were,” Ushijima continued, “It matters only that you pay for your actions.”

“So why kill Hajime?  _ I’m _ the one who gave out the order. Not him.”

“Toru! What the fuck?” Iwaizumi shouted. Why was he throwing himself under the bus? He wasn’t the one who was injured. Ushijima didn’t know he had no real power right now.

After thinking about this for a moment, Ushijima nodded. “You are right. Drop the gun, and I drop him.”

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a pleading look. It was all he could do. He knew Oikawa. He knew that they could both get out of this situation alive.  _ Please. Don’t drop the gun. You won’t. You won’t drop the gun. Come on. _

After a long, deep breath, Oikawa smiled sadly at Iwaizumi as his weapon clattered against the ground.

“Fuck! No! No no no no no!” He screamed and screamed, stopping only when Ushijima dropped him to the ground and knocked the wind out of him. Tears started to stream down his face. It seemed he had forgotten one vital thing: Oikawa was so helplessly in love with him that he would sacrifice his own life without a second thought. Iwaizumi could hardly hate him for it, though. He knew his dumb ass would do the same.

And so, he could do nothing but watch as Ushijima strided over to Oikawa. His mind screamed to move. To do something,  _ anything _ to intervene as his husband was forced to his knees. But his body refused, and he could do nothing but watch in horror as the gun was pointed at Oikawa’s head.

Oikawa would never forget the look of horror he saw on Iwaizumi’s face as the cold barrel of the gun was pressed against the side of his head. He was scared. He was terrified for his life. But seeing his one and only Hajime bloody and bruised, looking so utterly defeated, hurt more than any bullet ever could. So he kept a smile on his face, even when death was mere minutes away. It was the only comfort he could offer him.

“Well, look where your worthless pride got you,” Ushijima’s voice was level and calm. “This all could have been avoided, you know?”

Oikawa spat in his direction, “Oh yeah? How?”

“You should have come to Shiratorizawa.”

That was the second to last thing Oikawa ever heard. The very last thing was the deafening boom of a bullet being fired right into his skull.

There was one moment of horrible pain, worse than anything he had ever felt before. Worse than death, maybe. And then nothing. No more pain ever again.

Iwaizumi was not so lucky. He had to lie there and watch as the love of his life had his brains blown out. Feel a spatter of warm blood that once coursed through that beautiful, young body land on his nose. See the light drain from those magnificent brown eyes. Eyes that used to be so lively and emotive. Pure, harrowing pain overcame him as he watched Oikawa go limp and fall to the floor. And the pain did not go away.

“T- to… Toru…” He wheezed.

Wordlessly, Ushijima brushed off some of the blood that was dripping from him and walked over to Iwaizumi. After all the trauma - both physical and mental - that he had gone through, it only took one small kick to render him unconscious.

“Semi!” Ushijima called, and the light-haired man popped in through the door. He could not hide the look of shock that came over him when he saw the blood and unconscious bodies. Sure, Shiratorizawa was a ruthless mafia, and Semi had seen a lot of bloodshed in his life. But the most powerful member of Seijoh dead in their own base, and his second in command not far from it? It was a cause for alarm.

“Head out the back and check on Shirabu. He was guarding the back entrance, and I think Oikawa shot him to get in. Then put Iwaizumi in the truck and take him back to Aoba Johsai. I’ve gotten my revenge. I need to go see Tendo.”

“Y-yes boss,” Semi nodded and ran to go find Shirabu. He understood, now. Ushijima had not taken the news of Tendo’s current condition well. But he never would have thought anything this extreme would happen.

When a well-known mafia boss shows up covered in blood, yet seemingly with no injuries, it’s obvious that something illegal has been going on. Still, a nurse that gets in the way of a man that dangerous and someone he cares about is a nurse that will not live for very long. So, wisely, the hospital’s staff let him go straight to Tendo’s room.

“Hello… I know you can’t talk to me, but maybe you can hear this.” Ushijima murmured, sitting down on a stool besides Tendo.

The red-head was lying peacefully in the bed, although the explosion had burned a lot of that hair off. There was a plastic mask over his mouth supplying him air. Bandages were wrapped all over him, but they could not completely obscure the burns that covered the entire left side of his body. His eyes were shut and he was silent, the only signs of life were the ever so slight rise and fall of his chest, and the rhythmic beeping of the technology trying desperately to keep him alive.

“I took care of him. The one who was responsible for this.” Ushijima reached over carefully and grabbed Tendo’s hand.

“He’ll never hurt you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rip flatkawa 😔 also i didnt mean to paint out ushijima to be heartless and cruel. he cares about tendo and is suffering (™) but also murders not cool so uh. hearts been broke so many times i i dont know what to belieeeeve


End file.
